


To Move Heaven and Earth.

by swaneewhistleandkazoo



Series: Agents of Shield Finale. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Agents of Shield 7x12-7x13, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Set pre-finale, Spoilers, fitzsimmons family, space travel, spoilers for aos season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaneewhistleandkazoo/pseuds/swaneewhistleandkazoo
Summary: Missing moment of the preparations Fitz and Simmons make before they rescue the team from Izel's temple and to from jump back in time.Spoilers for Agents of Shield Finale.
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz, Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Agents of Shield Finale. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882555
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	To Move Heaven and Earth.

Creating D.I.A.N.A was the worst thing he’s ever had to do.

He’s done terrible things before; tortured and killed people both guilty and innocent like Agnes and Director Mace, he’s laid ruthless traps for their enemies, travelled through space and time, put aside his own love in order to ensure Jemma’s happiness, sacrificed himself to save Jemma (although that that hadn’t been hard at all, he will always put her try to save her) and done other unthinkable things to ensure his, Jemma’s and their team’s survival.

But this is by far the worst. This time he’s ripping a loving Mother away from her daughter and leaving his daughter without a Mother who even remembers her. It makes him sick to his stomach, a noose around his neck which grows tighter and tighter as every second ticks closed to their inevitable separation. 

D.I.A.N.A sits glistening in its petri dish. It’s a marvel of their scientific disciplines and a flawless combination of his and Jemma’s specialities in engineering and Biochemistry, working together in perfect harmony….

…. And Fitz hates it with every fibre of his being.

Just looking at it fills him with utter revulsion and it takes an immense strength to resist the urge to grab the wretched thing and dash it against the wall of the lab and pulverise it until it no longer exists. 

But it’s their only hope of rescuing their team and ensuring that Alya’s future is secure.

_It’s the only way. It’s the only way._

_He’s studied the timeline, dissected every option, this is the only path forward._

_It’s the only way. It’s the only way._

That’s the mantra he forces himself to repeat in his mind as he runs through the last few checks. His hands are trembling, twitching a symptom of his stress and brain injury; he has to work harder to manipulate his uncooperative hands than he has had to in a very long time. With dread sitting like a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach he switches the dammed thing on. Perceptively there is absolutely no change in the tiny chip that is going to be implanted into his beloved’s brilliant brain but he knows the damned thing working.

There’s not delaying the inevitable now, no excuse he can give to delay.

Cerebrally he knows that they’ll be coming back, that this separation is not forever and for Alya she’ll only be without her parents for a few moments but the viscerally primitive beast of emotion made from his love for both of his girls that lives in his chest, born the moment he realised he was in love with Jemma and expanded to a monstrous size when Alya was born, cannot be convinced that it will never see either of them again. 

He can’t breathe.

_They only had four years, Alya’s only three. She’s too little, she needs them._

_They need more time._

_They need more time._

_They need more time._

“Leopold Fitz” Enoch’s kindly impassive voice manages to wrench him from his spiralling thoughts and growing panic by making him jump. The Chronicom always manages to move quietly and they always joke they’re going to have to put a little bell on him. “We have arrived in Sol’s solar system I expect that we will be entering Earth’s atmosphere shorty. I trust everything is ready in preparation of landing?”

“Yeah. Um, thanks Enoch.” Briskly dashing away his unshed tears from his eyes with the back of his hand Fitz gently picked up D.I.A.N.A’s petri dish, resisting the urge to melt it into slag and gingerly handed it over to his best friend and breathed a sigh of relief when it was out of his possession and no longer in danger from him. Enoch examined the implant for a moment and with a slight nod to indicate his satisfaction that everything was in order and turned precisely on his heel to return to the cockpit of the Zephyr.

“You’re my best friend, Enoch” The words slip out of his mouth almost without meaning to, Enoch swivels around to quizzically at him. “And I can’t…can’t” He stammers shrugging slightly trying to express the depths of his gratitude “I can’t thank you enough for, well, everything.”

“And you are mine” Enoch’s reply is simple, to the point and utterly Enoch. “I am privileged that you have entrusted me with the safety of your family.” If he didn’t know any better he’d have said that Enoch had a tear in his eye.

“They are my everything, Enoch.” He said fervently and rested his hand on the Chronicom’s shoulder. “I know you will do within your power and beyond it to keep them safe.”

Hugging Enoch feels a bit like hugging a friendly manikin although one that hugs back.

“I must return to the cockpit” Enoch said matter of factly as he pulled away and clapped him once on the shoulder. “To ensure a smooth re-entry into Earth’s atmosphere.”

There’s a high probability, around 91% that he will never see his robotic, sorry synthetic, friend again.

“Goodbye Enoch” He whispered to Enoch’s back as he left the lab and headed towards the cockpit.

Not long now.

Feeling like a condemned man walking to the gallows, every step weighted down with the finality of it he leaves the safety of the lab and reluctantly makes his way down to the Zephyr’s hanger bay where the containment pod awaits them.

Why does their story always end up in a containment pod?

He really should check the half of the containment pod that holds their jerry rigged Quantum Bridge for the thousandth time. Once he would have poured over every inch of it ensuring it’s working correctly. Like D.I.A.N.A it’s a marvel of engineering and he would have gone gaga over it.

But now... there is something infinitely more marvellous on the other half of the pod.

They’ve spent hours transforming the other half of the containment pod from a cold sterile environment into a wonderfully cosy, safe space to protect Alya for hopefully the few minutes she’ll spend alone while they rescue their friends and save the world from alien invasion.

Leaning against the doorway of the pod he watches as Jemma restlessly arranges and rearranges the little room. He can see the tightness in her shoulders as her breath hitched painfully as she tries valiantly to hold back her sobs, as she run her fingers over Alya’s blankets smoothing them down, worrying at the pillows, making sure everything is just so and that her cuddly toys are within easy reach for a toddler.

She turns when she hears him, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes and her face a grief stricken mask of pain. He can’t even being to imagine her pain, he at least will have his memories to comfort him she will have nothing except a hollow feeling that she’s forgotten something important.

“Jemma” He whispered carefully coming to sit next to her on the edge of the bed and capture her hands in both of his to still their fretting and press a kiss into her knuckles. “For us it will be an instant.”

If only he could fully believe it himself.

It terrifies them both the thought of Alya waking up tomorrow morning and left to try to survive in a dystopian world under attack from the Stryke and the Chronicoms without both of her parents to love and protect her? Or even worse if something happens, the timeline changes and Alya is erased from the timeline.

He can hardly bare the thought of it.

“I know.” She whispered as she leaned the warm length of her body against his side, nestled into his shoulder. “I just wish we had more time.”

They only have a few moments but he takes the moment to press his check into the soft chestnut waves of her hair and inhale deeply and just to be, together.

For a moment.

*

They try to keep everything as close to Alya’s bedtime routine as possible. The idea is that hopefully she’ll sleep right through all the noise and commotion.

And he treasures every single moment of it.

Bath time, Play time, Story time, bottle, cuddles with Mummy and Daddy, they fall into the usual pattern of their night time routine with ease.

Alya has definitely picked up on their turbulent emotions and it’s causing their sweet baby to be more clingy than normal. In general she’s a happy little girl with a fantastic turn of speed when she wants to and has inherited her parents intellects that unfortunately means she views the baby proofing they did to be a challenge to be overcome. Fitz is half convinced that they have a kamikaze toddler on their hands and he’d never had thought that the sentence _“No Monkey! We do not play with Daddy’s Quantum Bridge machine."_ Would ever cross his lips.

But such is life. It likes to throw surprises at you.

Finally all three of them are snuggled on Alya’s bed, Fitz leaning back against the wall with Jemma reclined against his chest and their little monkey lying on her chest like a baby sloth clinging to its mother, Jemma’s shirt held bunched up in her tiny fists. The Zephyr shudders slightly, a tell tale sign of re-entry into the atmosphere, they don’t have long now.

When she felt the shudder, Jemma’s hand paused in its rhythmic stroking of their sleepy baby’s back and she turned her head slightly to look back at him, her beautiful hazel eyes dark with agony, but she doesn’t cry out doesn’t do anything that would startle Alya.

“Alya” Jemma said softly and its only because he know her heart and soul can he hear the heartbreak in her voice.

“Yes Mummy?” Alya’s little trusting voice broke his heart as she turned her angelic little face to look up at them, blonde hair curling slightly now it was dry.

“Do you remember when Mummy and Daddy told you that they have to go and rescue their friends?” He can feel the suppressed grief vibrating in her chest and know how much it costs her to say goodbye. All he can do is tighten his grip on them both in a silent effort to comfort her.

“Uh-huh”

He closed his eyes. This is it.

_I’m so sorry Monkey._

“Well…” He can hear Jemma trying and failing to smile. “We have to go a help them now. So… so Mummy might be gone for a long time. But Daddy and I’ll…. We’ll be back just as soon as we can. And there might be a lot of scary noises and it’s okay to be scared, Alya. But you are safe in here.”

“With ‘Key?” Alya relinquished her grip on Jemma’s shirt to cuddle up to her favourite stuffed monkey.

“Yes” There a silent tears carving silver path down Jemma checks. “In here with ‘Key.”

Alya gives them both a long, incomprehensible look before lying her head back down on her Mother’s chest said a little “Okay.”

“I love you, Alya. Daddy and I love you so very much” Jemma is just barely keeping the sobs a bay. “More than absolutely anything in the world and we would do absolutely anything for you.”

“You are our everything” He whispers hoarsely into the back of Jemma head as it takes everything to force the words past the great big lump in his throat “The stars in our skies. Don’t forget that.”

_Just in case we don’t come back._

It takes a while to leave the containment pod, tucking in their little octopus takes time and while Jemma presses kiss after kiss into the soft silky hair of their daughter, murmuring softly to her, her words to quiet for him to hear. The words between them are for her and their daughter’s ears alone.

Finally, reluctantly they are both on the other side of the threshold to the containment pod. His hand resting on the control panel ready to seal it shut but he can’t help but take one last long look at their baby girl, both of them gazing at their daughter to give themselves the strength they needed to do what they had to do.

Alya’s innocent little face lit up with a brilliantly happy smile, showing of her shiny new teeth as she gazed back at them. “Night Night” She chirped with an adorably toddler giggle and promptly buried herself into a tangled nest of her blankets only the top tuffs of her hair peeking out.

The door slides shut with an air of finality.

A low soul wrenching sob, a sound of an absolute agony that no parent should ever feel, escapes from Jemma’s chest, almost doubled over holding her stomach as if her anguish has become too great to contain and suddenly she’s clinging to him, like she hasn’t clung to him since they were trapped at the bottom of the Atlantic. Murmuring little no’s over and over again, frantically kissing his face over and over again as her thin frame shakes from the force of her misery and guilt.

Blinded by his own tears he crushes her to him and using his good hand to cup her jaw so he can tilt her head enough to kiss her deeply. It’s wishful thinking but part of him hopes that if he holds her tightly enough, kisses her deeply enough then they’ll sort of be fused together forever, never to be parted from each other again.

But they are already together forever, part of him and part of her joined together so tightly and the proof of their love is on that is hopefully sleeping inside that containment pod. And they have to do this, to ensure that all three of them have a future together.

“I’ll go” He tells her. He’d do anything for her, if it meant to spare her this pain. “You stay here with Alya. I’ll take the implant and activate the bridge in the other timeline.”

“Oh Fitz” She said sadly leaning back to gaze into his eyes. He let his mind go blank as she gently stroked her delicate fingers along his stubble jaw, leaning into her touch as she carded through his hair, as always revelling in her touch. “I can’t risk losing you, who knows what the strain the implant would do to you. It has to be me.” 

He’s never hated Ward more, for causing his brain damage.

“Will she be safe?” Reluctantly he relinquished his death grip on her and let her step away slightly to look back at their daughter’s hideaway.

Containment pod were built to be adaptable and interchangeable. They could withstand the pressure of the bottom of the ocean or the vacuum of space and have been redesigned to contain powered Inhumans. But this is not a normal containment pod. He designed and built it to protect the most precious thing in the world to him aside from the woman standing next to him. Nothing short of the end of the universe could even scratch the paint.

“Jemma, I built this thing to survive the end of the world.” That manages to coax a fleeting smile out of her because she know how much he is underplaying how indestructible it is before it vanish under a wave of worry. “And Alya has everything she needs there until the morning.”

Snacks, water and juice, blankets, cuddly toys and just in case they didn’t come back a box full of letters and photographs of the three of them together for her just in case.

“I know” She said quietly, eyes downcast. “I just worry.”

He kissed her forehead as she leaned into his embrace.

“Me too.”

*

The jungle is hot, humid and as unpleasant as they left it.

As Jemma briefs Piper and Flint who from their perspective they only left a few minutes ago on the plan, he works frantically to bring the containment pod down as lightly as possibly so not to wake their sleeping baby and busies himself with ready the Quantum Bridge for activation.

If he weren’t so focused on his work and the worry twisting in his gut into knots he’d have laughed out loud at Piper’s frustrated accusation asking if they were messing with time again.

They were, they absolutely were messing with time again.

And he completely seconded Jemma’s offer to give Piper anything she wants so long as their little girl is safe. He doesn’t care what.

Using their wedding rings as the key to activate the quantum bridge was a genius thought by Jemma. It’s their last defence. Even if all the parts of the machine where compiled in the other timeline by the Chronicom’s they still wouldn’t have the means to activate it because hopefully Jemma’s ring would be hidden in plain sight. Removing his wedding ring is always difficult it always takes a little bit of pressure to take it off like it’s trying to cling to his finger. The ring his grandson pick out for him, the ring Other Fitz wore when he married Jemma in the ‘fear dimension’, the ring she wore as she searched space for him.

He hopes it would be enough to do it again.

“Okay” He stated as the Quantum bridge machine lit up and started to hum. “We’re good to go.”

They don’t have long now. Jemma has to run back to the Zephyr, have Enoch implant D.I.A.N.A and then go and rescue the team before the Chronicoms from the other timeline come through and destroy Izel’s temple. 

The clock is running down, ticking closer and closer to full time.

Grasping his helmet he turned to face his Jemma and a bemused Piper and Flint. “We’re on the clock now.”

Her starkly beautiful face crumpled with some much pain and grief, seeing the person he loves more than almost anything in the world in so much filled with so much agony he can’t stop himself from going over to her to try to comfort her.

“For us” He told her. “It will be an instant.”

He knows that and she knows that but it’s a cold comfort in the face of what she’s going to go through but it’s all he has.

One last kiss, one last hug, rushed and desperate. One lasted plea for them both to stay strong in the face of what they have to do.

It’s not enough, four years isn’t enough, not after everything they’ve been through but then a lifetime wouldn’t be enough.

They can do it, he knows they can. Space, time and even death itself has tried to keep them apart and they’ve overcome it all.

As he waits in the containment pod for Jemma to activate the other side of the Quantum Bridge in the other timeline he hopes and prays that everything will go to plan and tomorrow they can show Alya the world and she can meet all her uncles and aunts.

He’s excruciatingly agonisingly aware that he’s only separated from his daughter by a few feet and the wall of the containment pod. The urge to throw away his helmet and claw his way through the wall of the pod until his fingers are bloody and hold his daughter, promising to never ever leave her again is almost overwhelming. Tears sting his eyes and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

When the bridge to the Quantum Realm opens it feels like….like…

…The water of the Atlantic ocean rushing into the their containment pod,

…Jumping through a hole in the universe to Maveth. Twice.

…Like a building falling down on his head.

All he can think about is that he hopes that the noise of the Quantum Bridge opening won’t frighten Alya too much.

Archimedes once said “give me a place to stand and with a lever I will move the world.”

Well Leopold James Fitz has a hell of a lot more that a lever at his disposal and hell of a lot more at stake than Archimedes ever did.

They'll move the universe if they have too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The finale was everything I hoped and dreamed for. I will deeply miss Agents of Shield but I am delighted that everyone ended up with a more or less happy ending.
> 
> From the official material shared so far it seems that Fitzsimmons where in space for around 4 years so Alya would be around three years old depending when Simmons fell pregnant. So that's what I'm going with for her age. 
> 
> They have a kid!!! Squee with me for a moment. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are as always deeply appreciated.


End file.
